A Short and Très Stupid Story
by samthecg
Summary: Tara and I are back with a fic that's short, for us anyways. It was hard, but we did it. Now, you should read it. Caw!


A Short, Stupid Story  
  
By Sammie and Kitkatz.  
  
Sam: Hi again! We're back! Aren't you glad? And we've had some cokes, so this is sure to be insane. And short. Which is something I'm not good at. I can't do short. It's so hard. Tar's gonna help me!  
  
Tara: Okay. Firsty things firsty. Start of your story, really lame and stupid, and NEVER put too much detail. Don't describe events at all.  
  
Sam: But it's so hard!  
  
Tara: Go like this.  
  
One day, Carter had to go to the hospital cuz he was almost dead.  
  
Sam: Is that the whole thing?  
  
Tara: Of course not! That's just the beginning! Now, you try writing some dialogue for him!  
  
Sam: Okay. Carter: Help me. I'm almost dead. Haleh: You have to go to triage. Carter: Okay.  
  
Tara: Very goody. Now, try to write something after this.  
  
Sam: I'll try. Carter goes over to triage, but then he collapses. Everyone tries to help him. But he dies because he didn't go to the hospital before he's almost dead.  
  
Tara: Good. Carter wakes up from his death and goes to the vending machine. No more butterfingers.  
  
Sam: Don't you think that we should do it seperately? And we need a disclaimer.  
  
Tara: There's no time for a disclaimer. Stories like this don't need one.  
  
Sam: Hehe. I have the keyboard! I can write a disclamer! Mwahahaha!  
  
*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*  
  
Disclaimer: The insane donut duo (us) don't own anything. We're broke teenagers. So we don't own the cast from ER or anyone else that comes into this fic. All we own is, um, our personal ideas. Oh and we kinda own the stuff in our houses. It's our parents, but we use it anyways.  
  
*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*  
  
Carter goes to the hospital because he is almost dead.  
  
Carter: I'm almost dead.  
  
Haleh: You have to go to triage.  
  
Carter: Okay.  
  
Carter goes over to triage, but then he collapses. Everyone tries to help him, but he dies because he didn't go to the hospital before he was almost dead.  
  
Everyone is happy because Carter had been acting mean recently. But they still cry because now there is more work to do.  
  
Carter wakes up from his death and goes over to the vending machine. No more butterfingers.  
  
Carter: NO MORE BUTTERFINGERS?!?!?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*cough*OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Those %*&%$%^%$#ing #$&^$#$&ers!!!! I'll kill em!!!!!  
  
Then a pigeon comes.  
  
Pigeon: I am your conscience.  
  
Carter: Hi.  
  
Conscience: And- hey! My name is PIGEON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Those #$%^$^&%%$*^%*^&%&^$^&$^%&ing LOSERS!!!!!  
  
Carter: Hi Pigeon.  
  
Pigeon: Better. Carter, you are dead.  
  
Carter: I am?  
  
Pigeon: No.  
  
Carter: I'm not?  
  
Pigeon: Yes you are.  
  
Carter: I am?  
  
Pigeon: No.  
  
Carter: I'm not?  
  
Pigeon: Yes you are.  
  
Carter: I am?  
  
Pigeon: No.  
  
Carter: I'm not?  
  
Pigeon: Yes you are.  
  
Carter: I am?  
  
Pigeon: No.  
  
Carter: I'm not?  
  
Pigeon: Yes you are.  
  
Carter: I am?  
  
Pigeon: No.  
  
Carter: I'm not?  
  
Pigeon: Yes you are.  
  
Carter: I am?  
  
Pigeon: No.  
  
Carter: I'm not?  
  
Pigeon: Yes you are.  
  
Carter: I am?  
  
Pigeon: No.  
  
Carter: I'm not?  
  
Pigeon: Yes you are.  
  
Carter: I am?  
  
Pigeon: No.  
  
Carter: I'm not?  
  
Pigeon: Yes you are.  
  
Carter: I am?  
  
Pigeon: No.  
  
Carter: I'm not?  
  
Pigeon: Yes you are.  
  
Carter: I am?  
  
Pigeon: No.  
  
Carter: I'm not?  
  
Pigeon: Yes you are.  
  
Carter: What??? I didn't get that. So am I dead?  
  
Pigeon: Well. Here is the aanswer. I am going to tell you right now. Ready? Okay. Carter you.  
  
The End.  
  
Sam: What??? Tara, the ending was weird. So we leave it up to the reader if he's dead?  
  
Tara: No, we just leave it there. The reader can figure it out at their own risk.  
  
Sam: How do they figure it out? I don't know how, chances are, others won't either.  
  
Tara: Well, there are a lot of messed up people out there. They'll understand.  
  
Sam: But not everyone reading this is messed up.  
  
Tara: Not everything has to be understood.  
  
Sam: You really freak me out Tara. And this fic was really stupid. I think it might have been so stupid that the funny level went down.  
  
*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*  
  
Sam: There you have it. Our messed-up, kinda not so short fic. But we aren't writing another chapter. Can you believe it? Well, we aren't. Please review, because Pigeon wants you to. You know he wants you to. Or go to our website. sprinkydonuts.tripod.com Or read our other fics. Or send us emails.  
  
Sam: happythehippo48@hotmail.com  
  
Tara: kitkatz_starangel@hotmail.com  
  
Bye for now! We'll be back! Mwahahahaha *Evil laughter fades out.* 


End file.
